Cuando la lluvia pase
by KatherineCV
Summary: Una visita al acuario teniendo como compañero a Levi es simplemente maravilloso para Eren, claro que hay un problema: él está saliendo con Erwin ¿no es cierto? AU EreRi Lemon One-Shot


Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, su respectivo dueño es Hayime Isayama

N/A. ¡Hola a todos! n.n Esta historia está dedicada a la página de Facebook **Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones** en su convocatoria de Fanfics, el tema es el AGUA. Y debo decir que tuve un sin fin de ideas con ese tema... Puede que publique más One-shots pronto, no sé xD Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ;)

.

* * *

_Cuando la lluvia pase._

* * *

.

"Maravilloso, más lluvia…" Pensé al bajar uno a uno los escalones del edificio y encontrarme con las frías gotas cayendo, mojando todo a su paso, formando una concurrida cortina. Los charcos en el suelo crecían y se escurrían calle abajo. Las personas pasaban con paraguas cubriendo sus cabezas, impermeables o cualquier objeto improvisado que los protegiera de las gotas frías.

Me quedé un momento en la marquesina del edificio con la esperanza de que pasara al menos un poco, definitivamente no quería llegar empapado a la escuela. Sin embargo, al ver la hora en el reloj sobre mi muñeca cambié de opinión, ya era muy tarde… Así que sólo me acomodé la chaqueta y salí de mi improvisado refugio, las gotas aparecieron como pequeños puntos en mi ropa mientras caminaba.

Agua, agua, agua, ¡todo era agua y ya!

Seguí caminando, esquivando a la gente e intentando no alterarme de más, al final de cuentas era sólo lluvia y ya… El perder una clase no me afectaría mucho, con que llegara a tiempo para la salida que teníamos programada todo estaría bien.

Lo peor que podía pasar sería que Mikasa me regañara por llegar echando charcos.

Doble la esquina entre un par de calles de las que no recordaba el nombre y antes de dar un par de pasos más, el sonido de un claxon casi me tiró al piso.

Se trataba de un auto negro no tan viejo, el cual se orilló frente a mí y una vez baja la ventanilla del copiloto pude ver quién era…

\- Sube –dijo Levi apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la puerta, asomándose hacia mí.

\- ¡No! Descuida, ya casi llego… -respondí, parándome derecho

\- Calla, no es problema, vamos, sube de una vez o bajaré por ti –insistió haciendo una ademán para bajar del auto.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya voy! –dije rápidamente un tanto incómodo, de todas las personas el cruzarme con él tenía que ser más que sólo una coincidencia.

Para empezar, a penas lo conocía. Segundo, él me gustaba… En todas las maneras, pero era mayor que yo… Y además…

\- Hola, vaya lluvia, ¿verdad? –dijo Erwin sonriendo como siempre y regresando al camino.

Y estaba saliendo con alguien… Y ese alguien era Erwin... O eso pensaba yo...

\- Sí, llueve mucho… -dije disimulando una sonrisa, definitivamente él no me agradaba, pero antes de maldecirlo mentalmente Levi me lanzó una toalla.

\- ¿Qué clase de idiota no toma el autobús? –dijo girándose hacia mí, Erwin estaba concentrado en el tráfico.

\- ¡Es que ya era muy tarde! –dije secándome la cabeza

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? La hora de salida al acuario es hasta el tercer módulo

\- ¿También vas…? Digo, sí, lo del acuario, creí que era a la segunda

\- Iremos para ayudar a la señorita Petra con los estudiantes –intervino Erwin mirando por el espejo.

\- Dijo que daría puntos extras a quien fuera –convino Levi

\- Oh, bien, yo estoy obligado a ir jaja

Seguimos hablando sobre la escuela el resto del trayecto. Era extraño como ellos dos se relacionaban tan fácilmente a pesar de sus marcadas diferencias.

Definitivamente Levi me gustaba, aún con su extraño comportamiento, por supuesto que no podría confesarme hasta estar seguro de que no tenía nada con Erwin…

Todavía era muy confuso entonces…

...

\- Llegamos, caballeros –dijo Erwin luego de estacionarse cerca de la escuela, en la entrada se divisaban un par de autobuses esperando para marcharse.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Levi mirando hacia afuera, la lluvia era menos agresiva entonces.

\- Diez para las diez –respondí

\- Entonces esos idiotas no tardan en salir, les sugiero que esperemos aquí

\- Lo siento, pero debería marcharme, mis amigos deben estar buscándome –dije, aunque ya me había perdido todas las clases importantes

\- ¿De verdad quieres mojarte más? Qué idiota

\- Ya, Eren, espera un poco –dijo Erwin

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más por un rato, Erwin se limitó a subir el volumen de la música que hasta ahora no se había escuchado mucho por el sonido de la lluvia.

\- Te dije que me castra ese grupo –dijo cuando sonó una canción de Marron 5

\- Sí, están algo sobrevalorados –dije apoyándome en el asiento desinteresadamente

\- Entonces cámbiale –respondió Erwin pasándole un pequeño control y por casi tres minutos Levi estuvo cambiando las pistas diez segundos después de que iniciaban.

Llegada la canción de _Green Day_ llamada _American Idiot_ dejó el control a un lado, Erwin se rió entre dientes al escucharla y yo sólo presté atención a la letra. También me gustaba esa canción.

Luego de un par de canciones los tres bajamos del auto al ver un grupo de personas saliendo de la escuela. Levi iba un par de pasos delante de nosotros con los audífonos puestos. La lluvia había parado por fin.

…

\- Ya, lo siento, no faltaré de nuevo –le dije a Mikasa por enésima vez, todo el camino hasta el acuario había estado hablándome de mis responsabilidades y de que me pasaría los apuntes de ese día luego… Por suerte ya casi llegábamos. Erwin y Levi iban sentados en uno de los asientos del frente, y parecía que hablaban de algo divertido porque no dejaban de reírse.

En fin… No tardamos mucho en llegar al extraño edificio: un pequeña torre pintada de azul marino con algas en el borde del suelo y algunos otros dibujos más sobre el mar, había un delfín, una conchas, un atardecer, palmeras…. En el centro se leía el nombre: "Fish fish 104"

Bajamos del autobús más o menos en orden y pronto nos encontramos frente al establecimiento, algunos chicos y chicas se juntaron con sus amigos para seguir hablando de cualquier cosa y yo busqué con la mirada a Levi mientras Mikasa me jalaba con los demás.

\- No te quedes ahí parado como idiota –me dijo él empujándome a un lado, por un par de segundos me quedé sin decir nada y sólo observé su mirada, él asintió al verme, aún traía los audífonos puestos.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! –Dijo uno de los profesores en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos- De manera ordenada fórmense en parejas para entrar a la exhibición… -y no había terminado de decir la frase cuando más de la mitad ya tenía compañero.

Yo me acerqué a Levi enseguida y le toqué el hombro, él se quitó uno de los audífonos y me miro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres ser mi compañero?

\- De acuerdo –respondió luego de una pausa, mirando alrededor

\- Entremos entonces… -dije, ansioso

\- Ya he venido antes, no es la gran cosa –dijo con la seriedad de siempre

\- Lástima, creía que sería más interesante…

\- Espera un momento… -dijo tomando su celular y contestando una llamada, del otro lado Mikasa estaba con Annie, Jean con Marco, Sasha con Connie, Historia con Ymir, Berthold con Reiner… ¿Dónde estaba Erwin? De cualquier forma YO ya estaba con Levi, así que no podría decir nada

Afortunadamente unos minutos más tarde lo vi junto con Mike, un tipo de último semestre que parecía más crecido de lo normal.

\- Avanza, idiota -me dijo Levi al terminar su llamada, regresando conmigo, yo le sonreí y entramos al acuario.

Unas cuantas expresiones de asombro se escucharon en la primera sala inmediatamente: la luz estaba apagada resaltando los diferentes colores de los peces, había azules, negros, verdes, grises, rojos, dorados... Todos nadando en pares o en grupos a lo largo de la pared de cristal. Mis ojos iban de un lado a otro intentando encontrarlos a todos, era mejor de lo que había imaginado, era como estar encerrado en una burbuja debajo del mar.

\- No te quedes -me dijo Levi jalándome del brazo hacia la siguiente sala, yo no respondí y lo seguí de cerca.

Seguimos por otras tantas salas con prácticamente el mismo diseño, lo que cambiaba eran los peces, o más grandes o más pequeños, brillantes y oscuros, dorados y blancos: había de todo tipo. Levi me explicaba algunas cosas en el camino y yo lo escuchaba atentamente disimulando mi mirada sobre él, me encantaba la forma en que sus ojos se enfocaban en todo, por unos segundos percibía su mirada en mí pero obviamente no era así, de lo contrario...

Al pasar por las últimas salas el maestro Zacklay anunció que tendrímos un receso de media hora para ir a la cafetería del lugar o pasear, luego de escucharlo noté la falta de cierta presencia a mi lado y corrí como loco hasta llegar a la sala con medusas donde él estaba sentado en un banca frente a la pared de cristal, sin contar un par de visitantes que iban saliendo, la sala estaba vacía.

\- Oh, creí que te había perdido... -dije sentándome a su lado, con espacio obligatorio claro

\- Yo creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi y te habías marchado con tus putos amigos

\- Claro que no me olvide de ti...

\- ¿Ah, no? -dijo cruzando los brazos, ya no traía los audífonos puestos y me miraba, yo intentaba procesar correctamente las palabras que me decía... ¿Era sólo yo o eso tenía doble sentido?

\- No, lo siento, Levi -respondí acercándome un poco más hacia él. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio entonces, yo miraba las medusas y luego a Levi y por un momento percibí que él hacía lo mismo pero de nuevo me dije que sólo eran imaginaciones mías... ¿Sería oportuno confesarme entonces? Pensé, clavándole la mirada y sopesando las posibilidades.

\- Eren -dijo sin voltearse, apoyando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en la banca, poco a poco acercó una hasta la mía, mi reacción fue tal que quería gritar pero me controlé, al menos lo necesario para escuchar lo que dijo después...- Eren, no sé que diablos pienses de esto pero me gustas, quiero salir contigo... -confesó, apretándo un poco mi mano sin dejar de observar las medusas.

Yo me quedé un largo minuto sintiendo su mano debajo de la mía y antes de que comenzara a gritarme por no responder me acerqué completamente a él, rodee su cintura con mi brazo y lo besé, Levi cerró los ojos besándome de nuevo una vez que me separé de él, parecía un sueño...

\- Claro que quiero salir contigo, Levi -dije besándolo de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla, el me miró como siempre lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien -dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, no podía dejar de mirarlo ni decirme que eso era otro de mis estúpidos sueños, lo único que me lo confirmaba era su respiración tranquila cerca de mi cuello y mi corazón acelerado, amenazándome con salir del pecho...

No quedamos así un rato incalculable besándonos de vez en cuando, intercambiando miradas. Parecía que no necesitábamos más razones para estar juntos.

\- ¿Eren? ¿Levi? -dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, Levi me abrazó como marcando su territorio y luego miró a al sujeto, se trataba de Erwin. No sentí ni una gota de culpa a pesar de que creía que eran pareja.

\- ¿Ya perdiste a tu novio el perro? -dijo Levi sin dejar de abrazarme

\- Ya te dije que no lo llames así, además, Eren también es parecido a un perro -contradijo Erwin saliendo de la sala, pronto supe por la explicación de Levi, que estaba saliendo con Mike y me sentí extrañamente tranquilo, más sabiendo que un tipo como él no había tocado a MI Levi.

...

El tiempo pasó más rápidamente a partir de entonces, Eren salía con Levi todos los fines de semana, aveces peleaban y otras no, en ocasiones surgían problemas pero nunca tardaban en resolverlo juntos. Se habían vuelto tan cercanos que no podían vivir sin el otro, estaban muy enamorados...

\- Está lloviendo, qué fastidio -le dijo Levi a Eren un año después, ambos habían planeado celebrar su aniversario con una romántica cena en su restaurante favorito pero ahora, debido a la fuerte lluvia, tendrían que quedarse en casa.

\- Creo que hay sólo una forma se arreglarlo... -dijo Eren yendo hasta la cocina y sacando algunas cosas para comenzar a cocinar, claro que Levi se le adelantó enseguida.

\- Es mi casa, yo cocinaré -dijo poniéndose un delantal azul claro con bordes rosas, Eren le sonrió y se fue a la sala, observando la lluvia a través de la ventana, pensando en cómo Levi se había confesado exactamente un año atrás, en la lluvia que había caído ese día y... Oh, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Un momento después regresó a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra observando a Levi: se veía tan sexy que no tardó en concentrarse en su trasero, claro que Levi le lanzó un tenedor que pasó rosando su rostro cuando se dio cuenta.

\- Mis ojos están aquí -dijo acercándose a Eren y mirándolo a los ojos, el otro le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Levi -dijo acercándolo a él y besándolo, Levi se separó enseguida para seguir cocinando.

Más tarde, terminada la cena ambos se sentaron muy juntitos en el sofá, la ventana a sus espaldas mostraba la inexorable lluvia que terminaba... Y las manos de Eren que comenzaban a escurrirse lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Levi

\- Me gustan los días de lluvia, Levi -susurró Eren a su oido-, porque me recuerda que ni tantas gotas son suficientes para contar lo mucho que te amo.

Levi no respondió, estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de ese año, en cómo Eren era un estúpido detallista a diario, en todas las cartas de amor que tenía escondidas en alguna parte de su habitación y en las gotas de lluvia afuera. Recordó todos los problemas que habían tenido después de confesarse, de que ya casi no se veían por culpa de la universidad y, de que a pesar de todo Eren nunca se había rendido en ese aspecto.

\- Eren -dijo luego un par de largos minutos, Eren lo observaba atentamente- Creo que te amo

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí

\- ¿Cómo sé que no juegas conmigo como siempre lo haces?

\- Vete al diablo si no me crees -dijo cruzando los brazos, Eren no tardó en besarlo otra vez, mordió su labio para abrirse paso en su boca y alzando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza se dirigió a su cuello.

Levi movía las manos como resistiéndose, Eren le sonrió una vez dejado algunas marcas en su cuello y se dispuso a besarlo nuevamente, tomando con una sola mano sus muñecas y bajando la otra hasta su entrepierna, desabrochando el pantalón.

\- Mhn... Hijo de... -murmuró Levi mordiéndose los labios para no gemir, Eren se reía por lo bajo, sin dejar de jugar con sus labios, ahora masturbándolo. Unos minutos más tarde Levi se vino y Eren soltó sus muñecas para desabrochar su camisa y morder su pecho, todo su abdomen era tan delicioso que no podía evitar querer probarlo completo...

Levi lo empujó en un brusco movimiento hacia atrás, Eren parecía confundido pero pronto lo vio avanzando hasta él, ya sólo con la camisa puesta descuidadamente sobre sus hombros. Se veía tan sexy que Eren no dudó en morder sus labios cuando este estuvo montado en él. Mientras, Levi lo despojó de sus prendas tocando su cuerpo, delineando su abdomen y lamiendo su cuello, Eren jadeaba con cada rose.

\- Eren... -murmuró en tono sexy tomando su miembro y lamiendo la punta, afuera se escuchó un trueno y la lluvia caer nuevamente. Levi no le dio mucha importancia y siguió lamiendo su miembro desde la punta hasta la base, Eren jadeaba sin poder entablar palabra alguna, peor cuando Levi comenzó a engullirlo poco a poco, claro que le era complicado por su pequeña y delicada boca, Eren lo sabía y eso era exactamente lo que le causaba más placer.

Y no tardó en venirse en su boca, Levi se tragó su semilla y volvió a besarlo, Eren se atrevió a poner una mano sobre su trasero, apretándolo mientras buscaba su entrada. Cuando la encontró -y con las medidas necesarias- comenzó a prepararlo con cuidado, atento a sus reacciones, el sonido de sus gemidos era tan excitante que ya no podía esperar.

\- Levi, eres tan hermoso -dijo besándolo tiernamente, Levi alzo las caderas para auto-penetrarse lentamente, provocando a Eren al moverse apenas un poco.

\- Ah... Eren... -gemía, apoyando las manos en su pecho para ir más rápido. Unos minutos más tarde Eren lo empujó hacia atrás para embestirlo con más fuerza antes del orgasmo, Levi giró el rostro hacia otro lado, Eren notó enseguida el sonrojo en sus mejillas y unas estocadas más tarde se vino fuera de él, Levi hizo lo mismo y por unos minutos se quedaron tumbados al lado del otro.

\- Levi -lo llamó Eren extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo.

\- Eren -respondió él, apoyándose en su pecho, Eren pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y lo alzo como a un novia llevándolo hasta su habitación donde lo recostó con cuidado, oh, la delicadeza con que ese niño lo trataba era abrumadora.

Pero lo amaba.

\- Feliz aniversario -le dijo depositando un beso más sobre sus labios-... Casi olvidaba darte esto... -murmuró tomando su mano y mostrándole un anillo, Levi abrió abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido- Pensaba ponerlo en tu copa esta noche pero... -lo beso de nuevo- Es sólo un regalo, aunque me encantaría que simbolizara algo más...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Te amo

\- Yo también

\- ¿Aceptas mi regalo?

\- Yo no tengo nada para darte, te advierto -respondió, Eren le puso en el anillo en el dedo corazón.

\- Regalame un beso -susurró Eren acostándose a su lado, Levi pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

\- Cuando la lluvia pare -dijo abrazándolo tan solo

.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? nwn ¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Katherine

.


End file.
